roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigun
The Minigun (A.K.A the Machine Gun, the Gatling Gun or the Chaingun) is an extremely powerful weapon in Story Mode. It deals high damage and has the fastest firerate in the whole game. Originally, in Solo Mode, the Minigun has the ability to spread, like a shotgun, however in Multiplayer Mode, the Minigun doesn't have the spread ability. Instead, the Minigun would deal high damage in the mode. This was changed where the Minigun would be single fire in all modes. Tips * It's better to use this weapon mostly on bosses, due to the its extremely high DPS. * This weapon is meant more for spraying, due to its wind up ability. Never stop firing until there is no more zombies, start firing when zombies start to appear. * The best pair for this weapon is the M249, as it has a fast firerate, doesn't wind up or down, and can insta-kill many zombies. * Reload extremely often after firing it, as this would make the Minigun fire more rather than barely/never reloading. ** During the Zemus fight however, this is a different case, as you always have to fire at him at all times. * A shot to the head would deal a greater damage of 15. Despite its low damage, take the fact that this weapon has an extremely fast firerate. Pros & Cons Pros * It is one of the fastest firing weapons in the game, and deals the highest DPS in the game. * Has infinite ammo * Extremely powerful on both bosses and zombie types compared to the M249. * Has the largest ammo capacity * Fires extremely fast, and deals high damage * Has a faster reloading speed than the M249. Cons * Delays by its feature of winding up before it fires, and winds down after it fires. * Can cause a bit of lag from the bullet trails. * Has extremely poor accuracy, less accurate than the AK-47 and the M249. * Has an extremely slow reload * Insane recoil makes it hard to control Updates * 9/30/2018: The Minigun was added * 10/12/2018: Edited the Minigun for Multiplayer Mode to cause less lag * 12/3/2018: Decreased the size of the Minigun, and has new animations * 1/17/2019: The Minigun damage for Multiplayer mode increased from 75 to 80. * 1/29/2019: The Minigun damage for Multiplayer mode increased from 80 to 88 * 3/14/2019: The Minigun's firerate is increased from 0.04 seconds to 0.02 seconds, accuracy is increased, and was made single fire instead of "shot" fire for all modes to prevent further lag. ** The Minigun was then given new animations, recoil, and poor accuracy. Trivia * The Minigun's mesh is from the game, Team Fortress 2 * The Minigun is the only weapon in the game that doesn't have a proper name. ** The Minigun itself is based off of a M134, which is a machine gun where in real-life, is actually impossible to be carried. * In real life, Miniguns use small caliber bullets, hence the name 'Mini'gun, which is unnatural for the Minigun itself deal very high damage. * There is a glitch where you can noclip with the gun when firing. This can help escaping tight death clutches. Gallery Minigun.png|The Minigun minigun mesh.png|The Minigun's icon Category:Weapon Category:Automatic Fire Category:Machine Gun Category:Story Mode Category:March of the Dead Category:Primary Weapon Category:Gun